five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Red Bonnie
Five Nights with Red Bonnie is a FNAF Fan-Game in where there 7 Nights. Animatronics Red Bonnie Red Bonnie is Bonnie in Red color and Green eyes, He comes from the left vent and becomes active in Night 5. Doggy Doggy is a Dog animatronic. He has Green color, He comes from the front door and becomes active in Night 2. Foxy Foxy is the same as in FNAF 1. But he don't have textures and colors so is hard to see him in the darkness, He comes from the right window and becomes active in Night 2. Ducky Ducky is a duck animatronic. He comes from the right window and becomes active in Night 3. BB BB is the same as BB in FNAF 2, He comes from the left vent and becomes active in Night 4. Happy Wings Happy Wings is a penguin animatronic. He comes from the right window and becomes active in Night 1. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse is a Mickey Mouse in grayscale. He comes from the left vent and becomes active in Night 2. Mickey Mouse (Fazbunny's Kingdoms only) Mickey Mouse is a Regular Mickey Mouse. Mechanics Maintenance Panel in here you can fix the door system, and the camera system. Doors There's doors on the sides. If the door system stops working, The doors will open and they can't be closed until the door system is fixed. Power If the power reachs to be lower than 0, The lights will get off, The doors will be open, and then, Red Bonnie will make his jumpscare. Night 1 Phone Call *Phone rings 2 times* *Pick up the phone* Hi there!, Welcome to your new job at Red Bonnie's Burgers and Pizzas. I was in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week, as you can see. You will be fine!, Well. The animatronics can go walking in the night, But really!, There's nothing to worry about. But, The animatronics recognize you as an endoskeleton without his costume. So they will put you into a suit. We installed doors for you, Also we have a door system and a camera system. Fix one that is working bad, or else the place will get on fire!. Also there's power, So don't use much the doors and the camera. Or else you will be on the darkness. Alright, I let you alone. Oh, and by the way, Don't let the animatronics get into your office. Night 2 Phone Call *Phone rings 2 times* *Pick up the phone* Hey man! I'm Carl Gregory. I'm calling you because now the guy that send you a call is just... Anyways, Nevermind that. I need to tell you something. Well, The original idea was that there was not going to be animatronics. There was going to be suits. But the idea get scrapped. Well, There's a Mickey suit in Grayscale that he pick up a boy or a girl and squash his arms, breaks his legs and punch his brain, killing him. Crazy, Right? Well, That's all for now. Don't go to Fazbunny's Kingdoms and see you later! Night 3 Phone Call *Phone rings 2 times* *Pick up the phone* *Static* *Suicide Mouse say You took it* *Hooming* *Red Bonnie say We want it BACK* *Static* Hello. Can you hear me? Hello! Oh, Thanks godness this got trough! Listen. Please. My name is Jeremy, and i know what's going on... I-I can't tell you here in the phone. They might be listening. Just. Just if you can hear this, Please! Meet me in Fazbunny's Kingdoms and tell no one! I promise i tell you everything you- *Phone call cuts* Night 3's Extra The Night 3 is cut to 2 AM. So when the player reach to 2 AM, Then the player go to Fazbunny's Kingdoms. Fazbunny's Kingdoms Threats Suicide Mouse is a threat in Floor 1. Mickey Mouse is a threat in Floor 2. and Foxy is a threat in Floor 3. Fazbunny's Kingdoms' Rooms Floor 1 Kingdoms Entrance (Starting Location), Happy Piano's Room, TV Room, CEO's Office, Painting's Lounge. Floor 2 Arcade's Room, Game Area, Mickey Mouse's Show. Floor 3 Death City (2 Parts), Phone's Room, Unfinished Costumes Room, Torture's Lounge. Ending The guard get killed by Suicide Mouse after Night 7 and the place closes forever. and in the newspaper, appears that the place closes forever because of the death of the guard. in the Newspaper, It says in a part that when Suicide Mouse got inside the office before the guard died, The guard said the word 'Real suffering is not known' 7 times. Category:Games